Secret Side
by TessalerTheWraith
Summary: Secrets have always surrounded Harry Potter's life. Then they are all released after one night of horror.  pairings not decided. bashing. Rated M for later chapters
1. A Shadowed Man

The wind blowing was the only sound that could be heard. Though in danger a Dark Man ran down the street hoping hoping the He could get there in time. He looked up as he neared the house. Then silence was there, the menacing trees stilled an owl hoot far away.

A heart-wrenching scream split the air suddenly. The Man cursed he was almost there he Had to make it. Swiftly gliding up to a certain home he blasted the door open, the blast hidden in the sounds of the screams that emitted from the second floor. He listened carefully to hear any other sounds, He heard the sound of four hearts beating, two racing and two in excitement. In the sudden silence the Man creeped up the stairs as to not tell the fat man, He knew lived there, of his presence.

He opened the padlocked door in disgust, inwardly raging at the inferior muggle. He sneered at the man the unaware of his presence was pounding into an Innocents' body. A flash of green light and it was over. The broken child lay there staring unseeingly at the ceiling. A sob wrenched out of the Mans body, unheard, by the boy.

The man walked forward covering the boy in a clean blanket conjured of nothing. "_Accio Harry Potter's things_",the Man intoned. Hidden objects crashed through the house coming to a stop before Him. The crash awakening the other occupants of the house. At first a small tapping such as one rapping came a sounding as a thin horse like woman came to stop at the door, stopping in horror, then a screeched, "_Vernon!_". She looked towards the shadowed man and spat, "_W-w-what did you do, y-y-you freak!_" "Nothing he didn't deserve you filthy muggle, Avada Kedavera." Staring down at the woman in spite he was distracted by the shaking house as something stomped down the hall. Stopping right before the cooling body of his mother. The man ended the encounter before it even began a flash of green once more filling the room.

He turned away from the filthy muggles to star once more at the Boy-Who-Lived. He shrank his belongings and stashed them in his pocket with one more look around he noticed a snowy owl staring at him in what seemed oddly enough like gratitude and respect. Freeing the owl into the night sky, he looked toward his charge and gathering the small boy disappeared in a flash of fire that quickly spread through the house, second before popping was heard though the street as a group of people stared in horror unaware that miles away a old man was smirking,thinking his hero was dead.

* * *

The man looked toward the boy asleep in his bed hours after being checked by the over protective healers. Looking out the window he wondered how his charge was going to take to his presence. A small stirring from the corner of his eye made him turn around stare at the Boy-Who-Was-Betrayed wake. The overly small boy woke with a start and looked around in confusion and apprehension. After a few minutes of this the man coughed bring the attention to him. Harry looked at him, then recognizing him gasped.

_"Professor Snape?"_

_

* * *

Should I continue or Not?  
_


	2. Unshadowed

Warnings: Slash, abuse, ooc, femslash, incest, chan, BAshINg, and other stuff

Since i forgot last time...

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing except my computer and the waffle in my hand.

I apologize in advance for any cliche and bad sentence structure.

Sorry if the chapters are a bit short. They'll get longer later... hopefully

* * *

Last time one Secret Side:

_** The man looked toward the boy asleep in his bed hours after being checked by the over protective healers. Looking out the window he wondered how his charge was going to take to his presence. A small stirring from the corner of his eye made him turn around stare at the Boy-Who-Was-Betrayed wake. The overly small boy woke with a start and looked around in confusion and apprehension. After a few minutes of this the man coughed bring the attention to him. Harry looked at him, then recognizing him gasped.**_

_** "Professor Snape?"**_

* * *

Harry's P.O.V.

All I could feel was pain... pain... then suddenly the shadows granted me release. No Pain. Sweet Release. Then I opened my eyes and regret filled me. Confused I looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Coherent for the first time in weeks since Uncle Vernon found out about Cedric. Apprehension filled me as I saw the richly decorated place...where am I? Did I die?...I hear a cough and I look around at a shadowed man distantly recognizing him but where from?

Then I knew and a gasp was ripped from my throat as I saw the dark eyes piercing me in a non threatening way. His hair unusually clean

_"Professor Snape?"_

Came the realization unbidden from me. I stare he stares back none of the dislike in his eyes. Then my body finally responds to my mind and I leap off of the bed with unnatural grace and I hiss in pain as I realize my body is not completely healed.

_"Calm down, Harry"_

I shout, _"Don't tell me to call down! Where the hell am I? And since when do you call me 'Harry'"_

He responds calmly as if my shout don't affect him, "_You are in__Snape Manor__, __my home__. And I call you 'Harry' since I found out you are my son."_

Son? What the hell is the greasy git talking about?

_"You lie!"_

_For the fist time tonight i see the bat's sneer,_

_"I would never lie about some thing like this"_

_ "I don't believe you."_

_ "Will you allow me to explain, since you can't leave this room until you are fully healed." _

_ I growled, "Fine!'_

I watch as he sits comfortably on a over stuffed armchair next to a fireplace I didn't notice till now. He motions me to join him and I sit in an equally stuffed chair. I watch him settle his thoughts and begin.

_"It all started your mother and I's fourth year..."_


	3. Misty Past

Hello People,

I have decided that i shall bestow chapter three upon yeh doomed mortals...

Jk i uploaded chapter three,

Be Happy!

(hmm maybe three sodas aren't very good with my sanity.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my computer. And the bowl of spaghetti in my lap waiting to be eaten.

Warnings:.. you know what? I'm not gonna waste space by retyping the warnings so I'm just gonna do...

Warning for this chapter: Slight Dumbles bashing... awkward sentences...

I present to you... Queen of Narwhals!... err i mean Chapter three...

* * *

Last time on Secret Side:

_**Son? What the hell is the greasy git talking about?**_

_** "You lie!"**_

_** "I was just as surprised when I found out a week ago"**_

_** "I don't believe you."**_

_** "Will you allow me to explain, since you can't leave this room until you are fully healed." **_

_** I growled, "Fine!'**_

_**I watch as he sits comfortably on a over stuffed armchair next to a fireplace I didn't notice till now. He motions me to join him and I sit in an equally stuffed chair. I watch him settle his thoughts and begin.**_

_** "It all started your mother and I's fourth year..."**_

* * *

~~~General P.O.V.~~~

_ "It all started in your mother and I's fourth year, me and you mother had been friend for quite some time and I finally got the courage to ask her out after another one of Jame Potter's failed attempts I asked her in front of him I was so happy that she accepted. _

_And after that Potter was not as pigheaded a dark cloud figuratively trailing after him as he ran away horrified. After that I heard that Potter lost a bit of his sanity for a while, and contrary to popular belief I was good friends with Sirius and Remus and on occasion Pettigrew. _

_The happiest time of my life was the time I spent by Lily's side" _

Harry snorted.

_Lily was not muggle born like many believe but she belonged to a squib family from the Evans' line a knew and understood why I became a death accepted me for who I was. And why I was what I was. _

_The summer before our last year I proposed to her, she agreed, the war was getting more dangerous and we knew we had to spend the time left by each others side..._

_Before I go on I need you to know Voldemort was not as insane as he is now. His ideals changed over time becoming the lies the Light was spreading. He knew the danger muggles possessed but He didn't want to commit genocide. _

_He wanted separation. Not extermination. _

_Dumbledore spread his manipulations so far that even Voldemort's inner circle believed the idea of Pure-blood Supremacy, which by the way is completely illogical since Voldemort himself is a half blood."_

Severus paused and looked to see Harry's reaction, and was surprised that he didn't look surprised, a question which he voiced.

Harry, tiredly responded _"I know of Dumbles manipulations, and the fact that Voldie wasn't always insane makes sense I mean splitting your soul can do that to a person."_

At Severus astounded look he snickered, "_Continue __**Father**_"

Stuttering Severus continued, _" W-where was I..oh right... our first few months of marriage were bliss. But that ended one day, I realized that Dumbledore knew I was an important member of Voldemort's Circle. I hadn't been home for about a month, and when I came home from my mission I found an empty house and a letter from Lily saying that I killed her parents...that I betrayed her.. that I didn't love her. _

_I was heartbroken I couldn't find her I Knew that Dumbledore had manipulated her. A month later I received a letter from Potter stating that he'd won, and I lost...in that letter there was a wedding invitation for James Potter and Lily Evans. I-I-I lost myself I became cruel uncaring. And when I heard the prophecy, I didn't know She had given birth to a baby boy as the 'seventh month dies' I told my master and he killed them. I knew I shouldn't have cared but I L-L-loved her. The I heard you survived._

_I confronted Dumbledore I knew you couldn't be Potter's. And he bested me he obliviated my memories and of those who knew the truth, which I recently reclaimed. An I believe that Remus and__ Sirius' have as well. Do you think you could believe me?"_

A small whimper escaped Harry's huddled body,_ "M-M-Maybe Br-bring Sirius and Remus"_

A smile, _" I think I could do that but for now go to sleep we'll talk later"_

" _'Kay"_

"_Good Night, Harry"_

" _Good Night Pro-Father_

* * *

There it is... Review... they make me happy...

Flames will be deposed of since i wanna play Chubby Bunny hence my lack of need is flames and sanity

I might upload Chapter 4 tomorrow morning... if I'm happy ( which i probably will )

And as my friend says All Hail Xenophillius, God of Stuff!


	4. Dispelled Mist

Hello Slaves! Kidding.

Anyways...hi

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Hammy, he makes excellent burritos.

Warnings: hmm..nothing i suppose ooc?

Read on my minion...

* * *

Last time one Secret Side:

" _**W-where was I..oh right... our first few months of marriage were bliss. But that ended one day, I realized that Dumbledore knew I was an important member of Voldemort's Circle. I hadn't been home for about a month, and when I came home from my mission I found an empty house and a letter from Lily saying that I killed her parents...that I betrayed her.. that I didn't love her. I was heartbroken I couldn't find her I Knew that Dumbledore had manipulated her. A month later I received a letter from Potter stating that he'd won, and I lost...in that letter there was a wedding invitation for James Potter and Lily Evans. I-I-I lost myself I became cruel uncaring. And when I heard the prophecy, I didn't know She had given birth to a baby boy as the 'seventh month dies' I told my master and he killed them. I knew I shouldn't have cared but I L-L-loved her. The I heard you survived.**_

**_I confronted Dumbledore I knew you couldn't be potter's. And he bested me he obliviated my memories and of those who knew the truth, which I recently reclaimed. An I believe that Remus and_ Sirius' has as well. _Do you think you could believe me?"_**

**A small whimper escaped Harry's huddled body,_ "M-M-Maybe Br-bring Sirius and Remus"_**

**A smile, _" I think I could do that but for now go to sleep we'll talk later"_**

" _**'Kay"**_

"_**Good Night, Harry"**_

" _**Good Night Pro-Father"**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**_

Severus' P.O.V.

I felt myself smile. Even though he didn't believe me completely, he called me 'father', I watched him go to sleep then I heard it. The floo alarm, someone was flooing me. I rapidly strode into the closest fireplace and saw something that made me pause. _"Sirius..."_ I saw Sirius smiling up at me in remembrance and a cold hard glint of fury at the memories that were released. He spoke, his voice silky and not raspy as it was when he first escaped from Azkaban. _"Severus...can we...?"_ I knew what he meant and who 'we' was, " yes come in" I watched as years melted off of his face as he smiled at me in true form not like the sneers I had to endure during the dark I was released from.

General P.O.V.

Severus stepped back as the fire flared and out stepped two men. The tallest of which was black haired Grey-eyed handsome man with perfect aristocratic features his body betraying 12 years of malnourished lines slightly bowing his body. Sirius Black,

Next to him was a slightly shorter man with gray streaked light brown hair, amber eyes glowing with fury and tiredness, his body lined with knowledge and time. Remus Lupin.

Remus was the first to speak after they were lead to the sitting room, _" Where is he?" He's upstairs",_ responded Severus, smiling. Sirius relaxes. _" What are we going to do about Dumbledore?"_ asks Remus anxiously. _" I don't know but we need a plan. He can't learn where Harry is. And he can't know that we regained our memory,"_ Sirius said. Thinking.. well into the night and not having any ideas the three men split up, Severus to watch over Harry a book in hand, Sirius and Remus to there chambers to talk and think and plan for the next day.

Severus watched the small huddled figure in the bed. Smiling that Harry was finally with him and smiling, thinking of revenge. Revenge that an old man brought upon himself.

* * *

Harry woke up to bright sunlight pouring through a open window. 'so bright' he though to himself, slowly Harry sat up as he noticed his surroundings. Unlike the previous night Harry noticed the rooms decorations. The walls, pale green, were covered in silver silk see through wall hangings. The furniture were of a polished black wood with silver trims. The bed and everything else in the room were in pure slytherin colors. Harry, comfortable stretched and slowly got out of bed slowly making his way towards a door he hoped led to a bathroom. Just as he was about to open the door...

***POP* **

"**Hammy wishes to tell Young Master Harry that Master Snape would like to know if Young Master would join him for breakfast. Master Snape would also like Hammy to tell the Young Master Harry that men called Black and Lupin would like an audience. Hammy is also to give you new outfit since Master Snape does not like the old muggle clothing Master Harry is wearing," **a house elf said not seeing that it caused Harry to jump high in the air.

After Harry recovered he said,_" Nice to meet you Hammy. Tell your Master Snape that I would gladly join him for breakfast. Sirius and Remus are here? I will change into the out fit as soon as I clean myself."_

Hammy bowed low and said,**" Hammy leave, Young Master Harry call Hammy when Young Master Harry would like to join Master Snape at breakfast."**

Harry nodded at the house elf and asked,_"Hammy? If I may, can you tell me how long I have been here?"_

Hammy gasped,tears in her eyes, _**"**_** Young Master so polite, Master Harry need not ask 'may' to a lowly elf as Hammy, Hammy think that Young Master has been here for two days." Bowing once more Hammy left Harry in silence.**

***POP***

Slightly dazed Harry, unsteadily, walked into the bathroom holding his clothes. Twenty minutes later, a clean Harry walked out, in slightly baggy black jeans and a tight green shirt, his shoulder length hair still damp swayed back and forth with each step. Harry called out, "_Hammy_"

***POP***

"**Is Young Master Harry being ready for Hammy to escort to the dining room?"**

"_Yes I am"_

Excitedly Hammy grabbed Harry's hand and began tugging him towards the hallway and dragged him through the maze that was Snape Manor.

Soon Hammy stopped in front of a pair of tall imposing doors and lightly knocked, then slowly opened the door open for Harry,

Harry took a deep breath and walked in, falsely calm, he noticed not only Snape but many people in the room.

One of them taking breaking his calm mask. Shouting, Harry ran towards one of the figures standing by the fireplace, _"Sirius!"

* * *

_

cliffhanger i suppose...

Review or won't share my burrito!

Long Live Xenophililus


	5. Unknown Reactions

Here it is the next chapter of Secret Side... There have been major plot changes..At first this was just going to be a 'betrayed by Dumbles, and other' but I changed a lot of things... I had to rewrite most of the finished chapters … this chapter is the one that had been changed the most.

Warnings:Language... And a slightly insane (childish) Harry.

_** Last time on Secret Side:**_

_**Harry took a deep breath and walked in, falsely calm, he noticed not only Snape but many people in the room. **_

_**One of them , breaking his calm mask. Shouting, Harry ran towards one of the figures standing by the fireplace, **_**"Sirius!"**

_** "**Sirius!," _Harry ran and pounced on the man he missed most, his godfather. Wrapping his arms around Sirius tightly he noticed the others in the room staring at him, and squeezed Sirius, seeking comfort. _"P-pup... l-let... go...c-can't breathe,"_ gasped Sirius. Harry quickly let go of Sirius but didn't move away from him. Smiling Harry whispered, _" I missed you, Padfoot." "Missed you too, Prongslet" "P-padfoot?...w-whats going on?..." "Shh...its okay prongslet...they won't hurt you." "I don't wanna be here...Padfoot."_, Harry whimpered, surprising Sirius, and most every one in the room." Sirius softly said, _"Shh... shh... don't worry... its ok...no one is going to hurt you..."_ Harry whined,_"I don't trust them Padfoot,"_ once more spooking every one in the room, with how childish Harry was acting. _"I-is something w-wrong, Harry?" "Wrong? What do you mean Sirius...?" "Your acting odd..." _Harry teared up making Sirius panic, _"I'm not odd! I don't want you anymore! I want Moony!" _Sirius paled, and then went into the corner, with a dark cloud over his head, a package of mushrooms in his hands.

Moony patted him on the shoulder and went over to Harry, _"I'm right here 'Ry..."_ Harry's face lighted up, and he reached up and begged, _"Moony~ Up Up."_ Moony frowned but didn't deny Harry and lifted him up. Moony frowned once more at how light and small Harry was. Too small for a boy who was about to enter his sixth year at Hogwarts. Everyone was quiet, total silence, in the distance you could hear a bird calling out over the morning dew, Nobody spoke, then, Harry started to squirm... Remus put him on the ground.

Harry looked around with empty eyes, making more then one person flinch. Until his eyes reached Bellatrix's, he smiled in a slightly odd way, which passed quickly, as Harry ran over to Bella and hugged her tightly around the waist... in a completely innocent way until, Harry whispered, softly but, not so much as to not be heard in the silence.

_"**Crucio**" _Loud gasps and shouts accompanied the blood-curdling screams._ "Get him away from her!" "let her go!" "NO!" "Harry!" "NO!" "Harry! let her go.!..." _Every one stopped. Even the screams, as Harry looked over to where Sirius was. Harry stared at him in shock... then disbelief... hurt... betrayal. Harry disappeared.

_ "Shit!" "Nice going Siri..." "Fuck!" "Where'd he go?" "I don't know... wait! Hammy!" _**"Yes master?**_" "Find Harry NOW!" _**"He's in the kitchens"**_"he is?" _**"yes Master Lupin, Young Master Harry popped into the kitchen, crying...*cough* the other elves love him..._" _**_"He was crying?" _**"Yes Master Black"**_"What have I Done?" "you fucked up" "Draco?" "what?" "Did you just say what I think you said" "i don't know what you think I said but I think that you, as the idiot who caused this should go and apologize to Harry." "…." "…." "…." "wow he runs fast..." "should we follow? Just in case" "do you think Harry will need help?" "What? Hell no, im talking about going to watch... and to make sure Harry doesn't kill him." "oh...shit! Your right...come one everyone. Let's go."_

-.-+ Its a Scene Change +-.-

Harry snickered, he thought of what he had just done to Bellatrix. 'She deserved it!' Harry's eyes teared up as he thought of Sirius._ 'he didn't have to yell at me..*sob* So mean to me... he sounded so mean..so much, like...like...like that fat bastard! Oh how I wish I had heard his screams...' _**_'Sssee...Harry your not much different from me... don't deny it... join me... againssst Dumblesss we can win..._**_' 'but I don't want to kill people for the fun of it...' _**_' then jussst the onesss who have hurt you...' _**_ '...do you promise?' _**_ 'I ssswear on it...' _**_ 'can I call you Tom?' _**_ 'of courssse... '_**_ 'Tom?' _**_'yesss Harry?' _**_ 'do you know where I am?' _**_'no...i can not sssee what you sssee or hear what you hear... only what you let me...' _**_ 'im in Snape manor.' '_**_Are you?' _**_ 'Yes, do you know why?' _**_'Because Ssseverus is your father...' _**_ 'so it's true? He wasn't lying?' _

_ **'no...he wasssn't... your mother ssssupported Sssseverus...so I was very ssssurprised when I saw that Lily was in Potter'ssss house with a child. I never told Sssseverus I never talked to him about it and then one day he forgot everything became a sssspy ** 'so its true *hiccup* then' **'yesss..were you crying? What'sss wrong?' ** 'Sirius yelled at me' ** 'why?' ** 'cuz I crucio'd Bellatrix...' '**really**? **can I sssee the memory?'** ' Yes...' **'…'** '…' **' most impressssive Harry.'** 'but he yelled at me... he sounded so mean' ** 'Harry what happened to you?' ** '…' ** '…' ** '…' **'oh you poor child would you like me to come and comfort you? Or do you want to come to me?' ** 'Can I can I come to you?' ** 'Ssssure... run to a fireplace...get ssssome floo powder and say...'Riddle Manor, Sssserpents Nest' can you do that?' ** 'yes...' ** 'I will wait for you, go child!'**_

Harry looked out into the hallway in which you enter the kitchen and swore because from one side he could hear voices, as he looked, he saw Sirius, Lucius Malfoy, Draco, Moony and Severus running towards him. He looked into the opposite direction and ran full speed. He ran faster when he heard them catching up. He saw the library up ahead and dived into the room. He got up ran to the fireplace, got some floo powder stepped in and whispered, '_**Riddle Manor, Serpent's Nest**_'. He heard some swearing as he spun out of the room into another.

-.-+ Its a scene change +-.-

Sirius had been running full speed towards the kitchen when he saw Harry run out of the kitchen, towards the library. He sped up and cursed when he noticed that Harry had also sped up much faster than would be thought of him. Sirius fell to the ground on his knees and cursed loudly, when he saw Harry disappear into the floo.

_"Arrgr! fucking shit! *censored*..." "feel better?" "little bit but where did Harry go?" "Remus?" "all I could hear was the last bit 'Serpents nest'?" "SHIT!" "What Sevvy?" "Don't call me Sevvy , and he went to Riddle Manor... to Lord Voldemort" "what? WHY?" "Sometimes the Dark Lord talks to Harry through his scar..." "And how do you know that Draco?" "He told me... the dark lord... he asked me to protect Harry... in this coming year but I guess... He earned Harry's trust..." "and now he went with him..." "we have to follow" "Not really... Voldemort would never hurt Harry... and... how would we go... without him killing us for interrupting him...?" "I think we should wait a little bit and then go.." "How long, though?" " like a half hour?" "Think that might work I guess.."_

-.-+ Another Scene Change +-.-

Harry went flying out of the fireplace, and onto the green carpet of Riddle Manor. "Harry Potter you've arrived... barely." "Tom?" Harry got up from the floor and looked at what he expected to be a snake like creature... "YOUR FACE!" "What you don't like it?" "its not that I don't like it its that I expected a snake-face..." " I still have the tongue and my animagus is now a basilisk... I think it wasss a fair trade...isn't it?" "Very Fair." "Now lets go to my lair... to talk..." "Your lair?.Really?" "What?..."

Chapter Five is now Done...

Yes, I know that Harry's personality will be very erratic and ever changing.

But, before I upload the next chapter. I would like at least 10 reviews...just so that I know that people are reading this and im not just wasting my time... whether its to tell me I suck and should do something else, instead or that this is good. I would like people's input so...at least 10...pretty please?


End file.
